Fate Still Night
by TamashaToko
Summary: Kagome Higurashi finds herself as a participant in a modern day war over the Shikon No Tama. Chances of survival in a war fought by powerful demons summoned from the past is low, but luckily for Kagome she has the sword wielding Sesshoumaru on her side calling her Master who wants nothing more than to achieve victory no matter the risks. (Fate / Stay Night inspired Sess/Kag)


**Kagome**

She never thought she'd be that girl, the one she always seen being mocked on the internet, the one who refused to talk to anyone in the morning before having a cup of coffee and the one who convinced herself the only companion she needed in life was her cat. She'd become that girl this week locking herself up in her college dorm room wearing the same pajamas for the last few days and not caring about the state of her hair or hygiene even when she received a food delivery. This was not an ideal lifestyle, she knew wallowing in misery like this wasn't healthy, but yet she felt this was a moment of time she was owed as she'd become 'that' girl who was coping with a recent break up that hit her hard.

A holiday break had allowed the girl, Kagome Higurashi, to live this way, but her classes would resume the next day so she needed to get it together. The sad music blasting from her phone had to stop and so did the pity party she'd made for herself by letting things get this bad.

"Time to get it together," the young woman told herself standing up straight in her small dorm room taking in the sight of dirty piles of clothes and garbage laying all over the place, "I'm better than this. I am. If I'm not good enough for him that's his loss. Trying to stay with a man who doesn't even want me isn't going to make up for all the time I lost. Lost time? No. I can't become resentful like that. We had good times didn't we InuYasha?"

No good. Any time she tried to find the strength to overcome the pain she was going through she was left questioning how she got into this state and why she deserved this. All she could do was question it and revisit her former relationship in her mind over and over again trying to figure out what she did wrong.

She'd been with InuYasha since she graduated high school two years ago and honestly could never see herself with anyone else. Kagome wasn't going to proclaim him her soul mate or anything but they got along well together and enjoyed sharing every small aspect of their lives with one another, or did they? What did she do wrong? All she wanted was an answer she felt she was owed and hadn't gotten for the break up of the long term relationship honestly came out of nowhere. One day they were having all night study sessions together after wasting their days at the movies and the next day InuYasha was telling her he needed to move on.

Move on to what? He couldn't use the excuse that he was setting her free so he could pursue his studies because if it weren't for her he would have flunked out of school already. Who was going to make sure he got in time for class tomorrow? Another woman?

That had to be it. Unless Kagome had done something horrible she was unaware of InuYasha must've found someone else. If it was anything else he probably would have been honest with her, but since he gave no explanation for the break up there must've been something he was hiding. So he'd found another and pushed her away so he couldn't be labeled a cheater then?

"Am I that annoying and pathetic that you'd toss me to the side that easily after everything?" Kagome had to ask before shaking her head, "no we aren't doing this Kagome. We've been doing this all weekend and you got better things to do than worry about that boy. I'm not good enough for him? Well good riddance then I'm over it. First order of business clean this mess and get a good shower."

There was garbage all over the place but, of course, the first thing her determined eyes focused on were items that belonged to InuYasha. Did he really break up with her while having so many things left in her room? When together they were always crashing at each other's places so it was natural to leave things behind, but Kagome made sure to reclaim all her stuff once she was told the relationship was over.

"Fine then," Kagome grabbed her trash can, "you had almost four days to come and collect your crap and if you couldn't face me to do it none of this stuff is important. I always hated this stupid jacket anyway."

Kagome reached for a leather jacket that InuYasha had bought thinking it would make him look tough but it did the opposite making him look like a goof ball. InuYasha didn't need a jacket to look intimidating since he was half demon after all. He had obvious fangs and claws, but thought he needed a leather jacket? Did he buy it because she always called his dog-like ears cute?

Kagome had stuffed it in the garbage can with anger on her face before releasing a deep sigh and pulling it back out. What was she doing? That thing barely fit in the garbage and he did spend a lot of money on it. So what if he looked silly in it? That wasn't her business anymore. She'd try to return it to him later and make sure to do it in a way they wouldn't have much contact with another if that was what he preferred.

"Not gonna be that bitter," she folded it up nicely and placed it on her bed, "but the rest of this crap can get out."

Kagome thinking of his appearance however had her questioning things again. Was it because he was a half-demon that things couldn't work out? Why did that matter? Almost everyone she knew had some sort of demon blood in them anymore. She was the freak as she came from a family of all humans that claimed to have never intermingled with demons in that sort of way due to most of her ancestors being dedicated to shrine keeping and pursuing spiritual powers. Her being human and him having demon blood was only an issue if he was afraid of outliving her, but they were at the prime of their youth so that'd be a silly thing to start worrying about at this stage. No it couldn't have had anything to do with their race.

Going back to her mission Kagome picked up all of InuYasha's doodles and musings he'd made when he was suppose to be copying her notes. He always made badly drawn comics to irritate her when she did her best to help him prepare for tests and made sure to further irritate her by always leaving his mess behind.

She threw all the papers in the trash bin only stopping when she saw a page with actual words on it hoping it wasn't something he needed.

"Whatever it is it has nothing to do with class," Kagome shook her head not understanding what InuYasha had been writing.

The paper held some kind of list that InuYasha had numbered as though it was a ranking:

Saber

Berserker

Rider (claimed?)

Lancer

Assassin

Caster

Archer

Under the ranking was something scribbled in what looked like a haste and simply said 'running out of time'.

To Kagome it seemed like InuYasha was writing down classes of medieval warriors as though he were planning to play some kind of Dungeons and Dragons game or something. That didn't seem like something Kagome could see him being interested in so she shrugged as she threw the paper away.

Once she rid her dorm room of her ex boyfriend's garbage she found the strength to continue on throwing away various paper plates and soda cans that represented the sty she'd forced herself to live in. The cleaner her room got the better she started to feel about herself.

"All better," Kagome told herself trying to feel whole again as she packed her bed sheets and blankets into her small laundry basket, "not going to get any sleep though so I might as well get some laundry done."

The official dorms of her university were spread all throughout the neighborhood, but all students that lived near campus would eventually run into each other at the one twenty-four-hour laundry mat in the whole distract. That was why the best course of action was to take a late night stroll to such a place to avoid any mutual friends that would ask what she was doing alone at night without InuYasha escorting her.

With almost everyone she knew being part demon in some way or another anyone could smell her clothing and know she was once attached to that man and might feel compelled to ask her why she was now alone. Kagome didn't want to answer that, she didn't want to admit she was completely alone in the world now. She only owned one laundry basket so proceeded to stuff all her clothes both clean and dirty into the bag so they could also be washed away of InuYasha's scent and she could begin anew.

She told herself that the simple chore of laundry would free her from her break up blues. She talked herself up trying to give herself encouragement and almost tricked herself into thinking she'd be okay and her mind would also be cleaned that night and she'd be able to let go of InuYasha.

Let go of InuYasha? Treat him like a bad memory that she could just toss away? Like that was possible. They still went to the same school and had the same friends. They'd eventually have to work back to a place where they could be civil in public and possibly become friends like they were when the relationship began. She was brought back to that reality when she noticed something behind her desk that was no longer obscured by a pile of dirty sweaters. It was hard not to notice it because it wasn't something often found in a woman's dorm room.

"A sword?" Kagome reached for a sheathed sword that leaned against the wall.

The sword was a katana, but no common replica. It was a sword so ancient that it was impossible to remove from its sheath for it had rusted shut along time ago. The only thing modern about such a weapon was a paper tag that had been attached to it to indicate that it was an heirloom.

'Tensagia' it read above an order that it was to be given to InuYasha on his eighteenth birthday.

"Tensagia what are you doing here?" Kagome shook her head confused as to what the antique was doing in her dorm, "when did InuYasha leave this here?"

Finding a sword in her dorm was indeed odd but that didn't mean she was unaware of what the blade was and its importance. Tensagia was one of two swords that InuYasha had gotten two years ago for his eighteenth birthday as a show of adulthood. Apparently the two swords named Tensagia and Tetsusagia were weapons used by his ancestors back when demons were powerful formidable creatures and not just slightly advanced citizens. InuYasha treasured his swords, so what was the Tensagia doing in her dorm room?

"Is he playing games?" Kagome asked annoyed shaking her head leaning the sword back against the wall, "great when I committed myself to a cry baby break up session I told myself I wouldn't contact him but I'm not putting up with this."

She wondered if he'd left it for the purpose of having an excuse to visit her whenever he grew tired of what he was doing with his new 'freedom'. Well she wasn't going to play that game. If her and InuYasha were done she wanted all of his things away from where she slept and studied.

She got out her cell phone and shot him a text that got right to the point, telling him the Tensagia was at her place and asked when she could drop it off. Once the text was sent she went back to fussing with her laundry not expecting a reply anytime soon. While tying up the garbage bag that contained most of her clothes she stopped noticing a grayish mark on the back of her right hand. Thinking it was dirt or some grim she'd come in contact with while cleaning she tried to rub it away but it was no use.

"A bruise?" she asked examining it before shaking her head, "did I punch something while I was going crazy or what? I just hope no one else is at the laundromat wouldn't want anyone thinking him and I broke up after some domestic fight."

Her phone began to vibrate on the nearby table before a little jingle could be heard. InuYasha had replied to her already? Did he really leave the sword behind so he could anticipate a text from her? No, he was the one that broke up with her he wasn't allowed to play mind games.

'I know Tensagia is there,' was what he wrote, 'had to use your fancy camera to get a few decent pictures of it for a project. Can you do me a favor and take care of it for a bit? I'll get it myself when I have time. Thanks Kagome.'

His text had also gotten right to the point, but Kagome wasn't very satisfied. If InuYasha had been using the camera she bought for her photography classes to take a picture of one of his precious heirlooms she'd be aware of it. Even when they were together she would have forbid him to touch it in fear he'd break it after she'd spent way too much money on it. Photography was her major and her passion, but she'd bit off more than she could chew with such a hefty purchase still finding herself relying on her smartphone every time she felt inspired.

"No we're not doing this," Kagome settled on just carrying one bag of laundry with one hand and InuYasha's sword with the other, "sorry dumb sword but you're not staying here. He isn't just going to toss me away and use you as an excuse to come on over when he's done hitting up other girls or whatever he is doing."

If it were any other item, like his jacket that she'd stuffed into her bag, she'd just throw it in front of his dorm room at least attempting to return it but having such a valuable sword meant she would have to be the responsible one and return it to him face to face. She didn't give him any warning, however, as he'd probably tell her not to. She really didn't want to see him this night for she didn't know if she could control her confusion and rage if she laid eyes on him, but it was better to get rid of the sword as quick as possible rather than clinging on to it waiting for InuYasha's return.

It was necessary for a clean start and that motivation was what caused Kagome Higurashi to walk out into the streets at night alone armed with an antique weapon and trash bag full of clothes. Her silly little notion of what she needed to do in order to move on with her life caused her to leave her dorm that summer evening. Unbeknownst to her the actions she took that night to cope after a break up would change her fate completely.

There was something strange about tonight, and Kagome felt it once she traveled only a couple blocks from her dormitory. It was warm, which was to be expected since it was summer, but it just wasn't the heat of a typical summer night. It felt like something overbearing as though she were being smothered with a blanket with a warm gust of wind to follow every so often.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome had to ask barely seeing anyone on the streets of the city.

It was a bit late, but there was still always activity to be found in such an area littered with dorms for various universities. However, this night there was no one around. The heat was annoying, but not too unbearable. Less people meant less of a chance Kagome would run into someone she recognized, so it should have been a good thing, but instead it just creeped her out. The night was so still and silent she could hear every foot step she took.

The best way to get to the laundromat, where she planned on putting her clothes in before confronting InuYasha about the sword, was to go through an alleyway right outside the small park area she'd just past. However, when she got to the entrance of the alley she stopped dead in her tracks.

A feeling overcame her as goosebumps started to form on her arms. Something was wrong. Everything in her body was telling her to stay away from that place.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked herself staring down the dark passageway, "you've been this way about a hundred times before? Stop being a weirdo Kagome."

It was just a feeling she couldn't shake as every fiber of her being was telling her to take a different way and to not go down a dark alley when there was hardly anyone around to witness where she was going. She'd obey her feelings if she were anyone else with a rational mind, but Kagome was almost taking it as a challenge to seize back her sanity and normal life. Maybe it wasn't the night that was strange, but herself looking for any excuse to not return InuYasha's sword in a calm cordial way.

"Let's go," she shook her head charging forward treating it as any other night she had a bag full of clothes not noticing the strange mist like substance that developed behind her as though it were trapping her in.

"Nothing wrong at all," she told herself glad to see there was still some light above the doors that served as back entrances for several businesses, "it's not even that dark. Just get your clothes washed and get rid of this blade."

Kagome after declaring how well lit the alleyway was proved herself wrong when she managed to almost trip over something. Something warm and much larger than a brick. It was a leg. She'd almost stepped on someone.

Great did she honestly charge forward so carelessly she almost stepped on a homeless or drunk person in an alley?

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome quickly said before taking in the scene before her.

The leg had belonged to a woman Kagome didn't personally know but had seen around her dorms. It was no homeless crone looking for shelter and privacy but a young woman with her back against the brick wall with eyes wide open yet looking completely out of it. She had no reaction to Kagome stumbling upon her or the girl's apology as she just looked dead to the world.

"Are you alright?" she quickly went to the girl's side trying to nudge her into the waking world, "I can help get you back home. We go to the same school."

Kagome put the sword and bag of laundry down so she could attempt to lift the girl, but stopped with a gasp. There were several other figures in the alley that appeared to be in the exact same state. Not just young girls but a couple men as well with their backs against the wall seemingly in a stupor.

Kagome's first instinct was to pull out her phone and contact the police immediately. Something was wrong and she doubted all these people had a bit too much to drink and all wound up in the same state. However, she couldn't bring herself to reach for it as she lowered herself onto her knees and felt light headed. The warm breeze that wafted over her had her desiring nothing more than sleep. She tried to fight it, but still felt paralyzed and unable to move.

"What happened here?" she asked in a quiet tired voice as her eyelids grew heavy.

"You shouldn't be here," Kagome heard a woman's voice behind her, "my bounded field was already up. Even so you should have been out like a light after a couple of steps."

The strange voice had Kagome snapping out of it, but she still couldn't move as her arm was taken into custody by a woman wearing a kimono.

"That means that Caster was correct and this was the perfect trap you just waltzed right into silly girl," the woman's voice was very arrogant as she inspected the back of Kagome's hand where the bruises had been, "or he is a fool. Your command seals haven't even formed. You haven't been confirmed as a master yet. The jewel can be so finicky sometimes, and here I thought the game had started already."

The woman released Kagome's hand and went to inspect her face. It was then that Kagome got a clear glimpse of the woman. She was indeed wearing a traditional white kimono with light red stripes on it. Her hair was short yet still pulled into a ponytail with a feather tucked into it. She held a paper fan in her hand that matched her kimono, but that wasn't off putting at all given the heat. What had Kagome's attention was the woman's bright red eyes.

The woman was a demon, and a pure demon by the looks of it. Such a thing was rarity anymore, but even if she were a full demon and she was responsible for using her powers to turn the alleyway into a trap that knocked humans unconscious it shouldn't have been possible. Demons didn't hold that kind of power anymore and she would have easily been arrested before trying such a stupid stunt.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked with a weak voice as she still felt fatigue trying to consume her.

"Who am I?" the woman chuckled unfolding the fan and tapping it on her chin, "that is none of your business. For the short time we'll be knowing each other, however, you can call me Assassin. With that out of the way you'll tell me who you are."

Despite being in a vulnerable position Kagome couldn't accept how rude the creature in front of her was being, "None of your business if that's how you're going to play it. Did you do this to these people? Why? You're going to get caught?"

"Caught?" the one known as Assassin chuckled again, "this is war and humans are free game as long as there is a barrier up and no witnesses. Well, I guess you would be a witness which makes this an odd situation. What to do with you nameless girl? I can't let you leave alive, but killing you would be such a bother. If I kill you another one out there will just claim the command seals that didn't form, but if I let you linger too long you'll summon yours and I'm not too suited to combat like this. Such a pain, I should've been summoned as a Caster this time around, but it just had to be him. So tell me, are you a miko? Is that why you're trying to play at war with these baby command seals of yours. This is a war among demons, so you must be a miko if the jewel picked you, correct? What servant were you hoping to summon?"

"Servant?" Kagome kept fighting against her body that was telling her to just lie down and sleep trying to force herself to her feet, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Just let me get everyone out of here and I won't say a word to the police alright? I'm not a miko or anything just a shrine keeper's daughter. That kind of thing doesn't interest me."

"Strange," the woman raised a single eyebrow, "maybe just having the blood makes you qualify as one. Either that or the demons of this era are so incredibly weak the jewel needs more humans to participate in the war. No matter nameless girl, let's make a deal. I'm going to lend you some of my demonic energy, if you can create your command seals and confirm your participation in this war I'll let you have a quick death. If you're disappointment and make me waste my time you'll spend your last few minutes in this world in complete pain. Understand?"

Lending her demonic energy? Humans that were either pure blood or barely had any demon blood sometimes went to shady places to get a demon's power transferred to them to change their eye color or increase their performance for sports or sex. It wasn't anything that was lasting and it was said to be completely unhealthy for a human to do, so of course Kagome tried her best to get on her feet and run away from the dangerous situation wanting no part of it.

"You aren't going anywhere in that condition," the woman snagged her arm forcing her to come crashing back down to the pavement, "just relax. It won't hurt much."

The woman once again had Kagome's bruised hand and focused for a moment shutting her eyes as she dug her nails into her skin. The demon didn't even have claws, but was still able to effortlessly force her nails so far deep blood was drawn. After that came a burning sensation as the demon forced foreign demonic energy into Kagome's body that her blood was trying to stave off.

"Fight it," the demon ordered her, "fight it until your blood boils. This is no half-breed blood mind you, so no matter how hard you try something will at least spark in you girl. Give me what I'm looking for."

Fight until her blood boiled was the perfect way to phrase what Kagome was going through. She writhed in pain on the ground as her hand felt like it was on fire and spreading through the rest of her body as though she'd been cursed.

Her eyes focused on the back of her hand that not only carried a mysterious bruise but also fresh blood. For a moment she'd believed she lost her mind for the grayish bruise began to glow and form into something different. A marking was now on the back of her hand, three separate markings making one complete symbol. A large crescent moon on the top near her fingers and two additional small ones underneath it.

"I knew you wouldn't be a disappointment," the demon seemed to laugh with joy pulling out her fan again, "that's it then. You've been confirmed as a participant in this war moments before it ended for you. If I kill you now there shouldn't be a replacement in the winds waiting to take your place. Don't worry girl I'll keep my end of the bargain. I do admit I might talk too much for someone who is supposed to be an assassin. Oh well."

The women's movements were quick, but seconds before she could whip it through the air instinct overtook Kagome and she fought off the spell that was paralzying her and made a run for it. She didn't make it very far as her legs felt like they were glued to the pavement, but she created enough distance that the attack didn't hit its target.

Wind. The demon had used the fan to turn wind into a weapon and it had flown towards Kagome like a sickle meant to cut her in two. It didn't slice her into two, but it still hit her.

Kagome released a cry of pain as she fell back to the ground the second time feeling the warmth of her own blood spill over her. The wind had hit the side of her arm almost cutting right to the bone. She could barely focus on her pain due to shock and the realization that she was going to die. She'd known that was her fate the moment she saw her own blood pool around her.

"If I took a master out of the running simply by cutting off their arm that'd be no fun," the demon murmured seeing the attack as a complete miss despite the damage it caused, "just remember it's your own fault you didn't get the quick death I promised. My honor is completely in tact. Goodbye nameless girl."

"_I'm going to die," _was all Kagome could think as she laid next to her own blood_, "I'm going to die. I'm going to die. This is it."_

She couldn't get up again as she was left stunned. All she could do was accept her death and make peace with it. That was what she had intended to do with her last few minutes on earth until she saw Tensagia laying next to her with its hilt stained in her blood.

"_Stupid sword," _she used her good hand to take hold of the hilt, "I can't die here. I won't die because I wanted to give InuYasha his stupid sword back. I won't die feeling alone or hurt by him. Not when I was going to get back on track. I'm not going to have my life taken from me, not when it's about to become my own. I can't die here."

The words sounded like determination to Kagome, but to others it sounded like a dying woman going into hysterics trying to find something to cling to. The Assassin allowed it to continue whether it be for sadistic pleasure or pity. Kagome had no idea why she was left those few seconds of pleading, but the demon allowing it was soon going to regret that decision.

"No," The Assassin gasped the moment the sword in Kagome's hand began to glow as well as all the blood that had been spilled, "I'll kill you-

Kagome had her face down on the ground so she was unable to see what was unfolding behind her. She was waiting for another cut of wind to finally take her life no matter how badly she wanted to preserve it, but it didn't come. Instead there was another voice cutting off that of the demon's.

"I have heard your wish," a male voice cut off the female demon, "and I will serve at your side."

The voice. Despite the words that were being said the voice was one that sounded cold and bored as though it belonged to someone who didn't want to be there in that alleyway. How could something sound so cutting and mundane at the same time? It was something Kagome feared despite it driving off another attack.

"The stupid weak wench summoned a servant," the demoness murmured, "the opposite of how this was suppose to go. Damn that Caster."

When no other forms of pain and torture befell Kagome she used the Tensagia to force her body up and turned around. The demoness was still there, but looked less arrogant than before, but across from her seemed to be another demon. The wind demoness already looked completely out of place in Kagome's world, but it barely compared to the new one. A demon with long silver hair dressed in a sharp white kimono. He might've not been any taller than the other one, but he looked huge in comparison with what seemed to be a large furry boa draped upon his shoulder on one side of him and oversized armor reaching out over the other. In his hand was a sword that was crackling with a green demonic energy as though it were preparing for a fight.

"A Saber servant nonetheless," the wind demoness stated staring at his katana, "tonight is full of disappointments."

Kagome took note of the male demon's face. It looked and as bored and cold as his voice sounded as his eyes took notice of the unconscious humans.

"You were using this barrier and these humans to lure a master in to finish them off were you not?" the male demon asked lifting his blade, "cowardly tactics for a cowardly servant I see. Cowards are quite simple to deal with when confronted by a true demon."

Kagome was so fixated on the appearance of the new creature she almost forgot her life was in danger as Assassin sneered at her before waving her fan through the air again to create another invisible sickle to send her way.

The attack never made it to Kagome, however, as the male demon raised his katana up stopped the attack forcing his blade to crackle with a green energy.

"Your attention will be on me," the man held onto his sword tightly to make sure it didn't buckle and allow a single gust of wind to escape, "I do not know what class you are woman but it seems these attacks do not serve you well in close quarters. You cannot win."

What class she was? Kagome was of course confused at everything that was happening and the blood loss and pain sneaking in wasn't making it any easier, but yet she thought on the words that were exchanged between the odd beings. The demoness said she was Assassin and then called the man a Saber servant. Assassin and Saber were classes that were on that piece of paper InuYasha had.

"Assassin," Kagome whispered yet her words were not lost on her savior.

"An Assassin who played her game so fast and recklessly," the male shook his head.

The Assassin looked worried. Indeed the plan had been to kill the girl before she could summon a servant. It shouldn't have been possible to do so for the girl hadn't participated in a proper ritual for such a thing.

What didn't make the situation any easier was the fact that the Saber was correct and her wind based attacks worked better on an open battle ground than in an enclosed alleyway. Just why did she have to be summoned as an Assassin?

"I just need one to hit your master and it's over," the demoness tried to give herself confidence as she readied another attack, "Dance of Blades!"

The force of the attack was enough to have blades of wind tearing up the pavement around them as Kagome worried for the unconscious humans that were among her as well as herself. There was no way the man could block that many invisible attacks with just his sword this time.

The Saber didn't seem too worried and he stood directly in front of Kagome shielding her from the attack. He blocked a couple with his blade but he allowed the rest to rip and tear at his clothing, but it didn't get further than that almost as though it didn't affect him.

"Enough!" the man narrowed his dangerous golden eyes before charging forward at a speed Kagome could barely detect.

One moment he was in front of her the next in the blink of an eye he had the demoness by the throat pinned against a wall with his blade next to her neck.

"You're out of plays," the man growled not giving her any room for escape, "except revealing your Noble Phantasm. Will you do so here? Or will you die?"

The demoness still tried to hold her composure despite her position, "Lucky for you my master has ordered me not to do so without his say so. You will not be given the honor of seeing it this night if you kill me."

"Kill you?" the Saber asked before shaking his head, "not this night. It is far too early reckless Assassin. Instead I will gift you pain."

Without another word the man drove his sword right into the woman's shoulder causing her to bleed out the same as Kagome had with less cries of pain. The cries came when his sword began to glow green once more and emitted a brilliant light against her flesh.

"This sword's abilities will make you incapable of healing that wound," Sesshoumaru released her to crumple to the ground, "next time I see you you'll still be weak and able to pick off. Best make use of your time Assassin."

The demoness's eyes filled with hate as she realized she was being used, but knew there was nothing more that could be done in the alleyway. The plan she'd come up with had been a complete failure and if her life was the only thing she could take away from it she couldn't be one to turn it down.

"It'll be your mistake," she hissed taking the feather out of her hair and throwing it to the ground with the healthy side of her body.

Kagome watched as the small feather transformed in size and the woman was able to climb into it and take to the air.

"All servants suffer overconfidence," she gave him parting words before taking her leave, "I'm no exception and neither are you. Your master is a weak clueless human girl. She'll be the one picked off sooner or later."

With that the woman took to the skies and was seemingly out of their hair. Once she was gone that strange feeling in the air that kept telling Kagome to go to sleep seemingly disappeared as the unconscious humans around her began to stir.

Was Kagome even awake? Was any of this even real? It just couldn't be. Demons in this era just didn't have the kind of power she just saw on display. It was the kind of thing that was read about in history books and seen in movies. None of it could be real.

However, the white haired male in front of her looked plenty real as he turned to her with those intense golden eyes that could easily be seen in the darkness. How could they be so intense and so focused while the rest of his face showed such a calm demeanor?

"I take it you are my Master?" he asked her with his blade at his side stained with the demoness's blood, "I took up arms to the call of a weak human girl? No matter. Victory shall be ours."

All Kagome could do was stare back at him as the pain from her cut up arm flared within her. She couldn't scream or cry. There was something about the man's presence that told her such an action would be undignified. It didn't matter anyway, it was all just a bad dream wasn't it?

"Master?" she asked trying to sit up while still using the Tensagia to lean against, "no I'm just Kagome."

Her eyes began to shut as the pain was becoming unbearable and she was losing too much blood. Whether it was a dream or her last moments before her death Kagome still found herself grateful to the mysterious stranger that had saved her.

"You cannot die yet," the last thing she heard was his cold voice giving what sounded like an order rather than a suggestion or words of encouragement.

(End Chapter)

AN: Sess/Kag in a sort of Fate/Stay Night world. If you are aware of Fate/Stay Night it should be obvious, if not everything will be explained. Just something I've been wanting to write though I'm sure it's been done before, it'll be fun nonetheless. Fate/Stay Night is property of Type-Moon.


End file.
